Survie suicidaire
by Ephemeris
Summary: Après la séparation des cinq pilotes de Gundam suite à la fin de la guerre, Heero se rend compte qu’il ne peut pas vivre sans Duo et part à sa recherche. Ce qu’il va trouver n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s’attendait.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Survie suicidaire

Résumé : Après la séparation des cinq pilotes de Gundam suite à la fin de la guerre, Heero se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans Duo et part à sa recherche. Ce qu'il va trouver n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait.

----

Chapitre 1

Peu à peu, les oiseaux se remirent à chanter, les enfants cessèrent de pleurer et les adultes arrêtèrent de se faire la guerre. Une fois la paix revenue, n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester ensemble, les cinq pilotes de Gundam se séparèrent pour commencer une nouvelle vie, une vie qu'ils auraient choisie.

Ils étaient donc tous là, dans ce champs, à se regarder pour la dernière fois. Aucune parole ne circulait dans le cercle qu'ils formaient. Ce fut Wufei qui tourna les talons le premier. Les adieux, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Autant partir maintenant, pas besoin de faire durer la situation pour rien. Les quatre autres suivirent l'exemple du Chinois dans les secondes qui suivirent. Malgré une pointe de nostalgie, aucun ne trouva la force de se retourner pour apercevoir une dernière fois ses compagnons. De toute façon, cette amitié qui avait finie par se développer entre eux ne rappelait que les moments tristes et sombres de la guerre.

Heero ne voulait pas se retourner. Pourquoi faire? La guerre avait pris fin et il n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux. Mais une force le fit se retourner tout de même, le regard fixe, comme hypnotisé par le mouvement d'une longue tresse qui se balançait au loin. Il ne put en détacher son regard et dut attendre qu'elle disparaisse totalement avant de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de poursuivre son chemin.

Pendant les deux années qui suivirent cette séparation, Heero ne rêva que de cette natte, se balançant de gauche à droite au rythme des pas de son propriétaire. Cette image le hantait, il ne pensait plus qu'à Duo. Au début, il croyait que ça lui passerait, que par le lien qui c'était formé entre eux pendant la guerre, il était normal qu'il ressente un manque face à son absence, mais Heero ne put jamais combler le vide qui s'était formé en lui.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce matin-là, après avoir fait encore une fois le même rêve, il prit son sac de voyage, et y mit le nécessaire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une pensé le frappa comme un coup de marteau.

« Baka! Où crois-tu le trouver, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu! »

Reposant son sac sur le sol, il songea à téléphoner à Sally. Elle pourrait sans doute le renseigner sur l'endroit qu'avait choisi son ancien compagnon pour vivre. Mais demander des informations sur Duo comme ça paraîtrait louche. N'ayant gardé le contact avec aucun des autres pilotes, il mentit à Sally en lui disant qu'il recherchait les adresses de tous ses anciens compagnons pour aller leur rendre une petite visite quand le temps le lui permettrait. La jeune femme avala toute l'histoire et donna à l'ancien pilote 01 les adresses de Quatre, Wufei et Trowa. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Duo, elle dut chercher dans son ordinateur et ne réussit à trouver que l'adresse du garage dans lequel il travaillait depuis la fin de la guerre. Heero s'en contenta, la remercia et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Puis, il sortit de son appartement en prenant bien soins de fermer la porte à clé. Il descendit chez son voisin, qu'il réveilla d'ailleurs, pour le prévenir qu'il partait en voyage, même s'il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait d'un voyage, et qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. L'homme acquiesça sans poser de question, connaissant son voisin et l'ayant étiqueté en tant que personne étrange.

Une fois ceci fait, Heero se sentit redevenir le soldat qu'il était et entreprit la mission qu'il s'était attribuée lui-même : Duo. Un peu pour lui-même, il murmura : « Mission acceptée », et entama la première étape de sa mission qui était de se rendre sur la colonie L2, lieu où, d'après Sally, Duo s'était trouvé un travail. Arrivée au débarcadère des navettes, l'ancien pilote de Wing Zero acheta un billet pour se rendre sur la colonie et prit son mal en patience, devant attendre deux heures que la première navette se mette en route.

Durant tout le trajet, Heero se répétait ce qu'il dirait à Duo quand il le verrait. Le voyage lui semblait si long. Lui qui était si tranquille auparavant, tentait de cacher le plus possible une crise d'impatience. Tout ce qui lui importait était de revoir son ancien ami, s'il s'agissait bien d'amitié entre eux. En fait, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas définir le sentiment qui le liait et qui l'avait toujours lié à son partenaire de mission.

Quand il arriva enfin sur L2, Heero ressentit un grand soulagement. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : trouver le garage, trouver le garage. S'étant fait renseigné par des passants, il arriva bientôt devant la grande porte ouverte et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il commença à chercher l'objet de ses pensés quand on vint à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? »

Heero regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, un apprenti sans doute et finit par lui dire qu'il désirait voir M. Duo Maxwell. Son interlocuteur parut réfléchir un moment et finit par dire :

- Je suis désolé Monsieur. Je ne connais personne de ce nom qui travaille ici.

- Comment ? répondit Heero. Il doit y avoir une erreur, on m'a dit qu'il travaillait dans ce garage.

- Écoutez, je vais aller chercher le patron, il pourra sans doute mieux vous renseigner que moi.

Le jeune garçon s'éloigna, laissant Heero seul, la mort dans l'âme, dans le bruit des réparations et des discutions des employés. Après quelques minutes, le garçon revint accompagné d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui semblait être le patron. Arrivé devant Heero, il le salua mais Heero passa outre les politesses et alla directement au sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Je voudrais voir Duo Maxwell. Je sais qu'il travaille ici, mais votre stagiaire me dit le contraire.

- Il est vrai que Maxwell a travaillé pour moi quelques temps mais il a démissionné depuis près d'un an. Le petit n'est là que depuis quatre mois et ne l'a pas connu.

- Oh. Et sauriez-vous où il habite, par hasard ?

- Oui, j'ai son adresse, enfin, s'il n'a pas déménagé depuis qu'il est partit d'ici. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Après qu'il lui ait donné le morceau de papier qui divulgait le domicile de son but, le patron de garage se rendit bien compte que le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit précis de sa destination. Il expliqua donc à Heero comment se rendre à l'adresse qu'indiquait le bout de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main. A la seconde où toutes les informations furent enregistrées dans la tête de l'ancien pilote, un sourire illumina son visage, ce qui étonna beaucoup son interlocuteur, qui s'était habitué à sa froideur.

Sur ce, Heero sortit du garage et se mit en chemin, suivant les indications que l'homme lui avaient données. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, il tourna dans une petite rue résidentielle très tranquille. Cette tranquillité lui fit penser que Duo ne pouvait pas vivre dans cette rue, étant trop bruyant et ne tenant pas en place. Mais il passa outre et commença à prêter attention aux numéros qui défilaient à sa gauche et à sa droite jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à celui qui l'intéressait.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison, en plein milieu du trottoir, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Qu'allait-il trouver de l'autre côté ? Que ferait-il si Duo ne vivait plus là ? Questions embarrassantes qu'il chassa de son esprit, se disant qu'il devrait vérifier par lui-même si c'était celui qu'il était venu voir ou quelque autre personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Heero prit son courage à deux mains et gravit les trois marches qui séparaient la maison du trottoir, marches qui lui semblèrent très, très hautes. Face à la porte d'entrée, il dut se faire violence pour porter sa main à la sonnette et appuyer sur le bouton tant il redoutait de se retrouver face à un étranger. Mais personne ne répondit. Après tous les efforts que Heero avait fournis, on osait ne pas lui répondre! Il n'accepta pas cette idée et sonna encore, le doigt prêt à presser le bouton jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne ouvrir la porte. Mais il n'eut pas à user d'une telle méthode car à sa deuxième tentative, il entendit des pas derrière la porte. Le jeune homme eut un relent d'espoir qui fut vite anéanti par la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Au fond de lui-même, il s'attendait à voir apparaître son ancien compagnon, son éternel sourire illuminant son visage qui, en le reconnaissant aurait poussé un « Hee-chan!!! » comme il était le seul à le faire. Au lieu de cela, il trouva un jeune homme débraillé qui avait l'air fatigué, triste, sans vie. Cet homme, Heero ne le connaissait pas. Un étranger. Comme tétanisé par cette vision, il put à peine entendre l'habitant de cette maison demander :

- Heero ? C'est toi ?

Il fallu plusieurs secondes à l'interpellé pour répondre, mais toute sa joie s'était envolée. Il parvint tout de même à articuler un « Salut Duo » avec un sourire quelque peu forcé. Il s'agissait bien du même corps, de la même silhouette, de la même chevelure, mais ce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, c'était l'expression qu'avait pris son visage. En le regardant, il sentait qu'une profonde tristesse avait envahie son cœur et il lui semblait voir en lui un dégoût de la vie. Qui aurait pu dire, il y a deux ans, que Duo Maxwell, trop plein d'énergie, serait un jour déprimé, amorphe et ne sauterait pas sur Heero quand il le verrait ? Comme pour confirmer l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de Heero, Duo lui dit froidement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Survie suicidaire **

**Note : Merci à Aki, Ama-san, Jeri Kali et Yami Shino pour leur reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

-Qu'est-ce ce que tu fais ici ? 

-Eh bien, je viens te rendre visite.

Duo semblait embêté de voir son ancien compagnon à sa porte. Il avait pourtant bien pris la peine d'effacer toute trace de son passage, ne laissant son adresse à personne… Le garage ! Heero avait du aller au garage et ces idiots avaient fouillé dans leurs archives. Il faut dire que l'ancien soldat 01 était très persuasif quand il le fallait et arrivait à bout de n'importe quoi et de n'importe qui.

-Bon ben, rentre. Me reste pas comme ça sur le pas de la porte.

-Si ça te dérange que je suis là, je peux repartir, dit Heero qui s'était rembruni à l'expression d'embarras qu'affichait son ami. D'un autre côté, il espérait le provoquer en disant cela. Il aurait souhaité se faire prier d'entrer avec de grands gestes et pleins de mots d'excuse, mais au lieu de tout ça, Duo, d'un air agacé, répondit :

-Ça va, je te dis que tu peux rentrer. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

Heero entra et Duo referma la porte derrière lui. De tous les gens qui auraient pu frapper à sa porte, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était bien le dernier auquel il aurait pensé. En fait, tant de choses s'étaient passées dans les deux dernières années de sa vie qu'il avait complètement oublié ses quatre compagnons de guerre. Il ne pensait tellement plus à eux que de revoir Heero lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de marteau sur le crâne. La honte de sa situation, ce sentiment qu'il avait réussi à refouler, remontait peu à peu en lui à la pensée de se faire surprendre par une des personnes qu'il avait tenu en si grande estime par le passé.

-J'imagine que tu vas rester plusieurs jours. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

L'appartement n'était pas bien grand. De l'entrée où il se trouvait, Heero pouvait voir à sa gauche un salon, à sa droite, la cuisine et devant lui, un petit couloir, accès sans doute à deux pièces et une salle de bain. Tout en suivant le jeune homme, Heero remarqua que même sa façon de marcher avait changée. Sa longue tresse ne se balançait plus de la même manière. Le jeune homme qui lui était maintenant presque inconnu le mena à la chambre en question qui était la première pièce du couloir. Cette pièce ne contenait qu'un grand lit, dont la tête était collé au mur commun des deux chambres, la deuxième étant la chambre de Duo.

-C'était la chambre de Hilde, dit Duo, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Mais elle ne vit plus ici maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Duo ne semblait pas vouloir se souvenir de toutes ces choses, mais c'était lui qui avait amené le sujet, alors, autant répondre franchement à Heero, il serait tranquille après.

-Elle ne voulait plus rester ici dans ces conditions, alors elle est partie.

-Ça s'est passé quand ?

-Il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Voyant que Duo ne voulait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet, Heero garda ses questions pour lui. Mais il aurait bien aimé savoir de quelles conditions parlait son ami. En plus, il semblait avoir été très affecté par le Hilde et le Japonais se demandait si cet événement aurait été d'un tel impact sur lui pour lui faire quitter son travail et effacer tout ce qui formait sa personnalité d'antan. Le jeune homme en était consterné ; il n'avait jamais compris comment faisait l'Américain pour être presque toujours de bonne humeur en temps de guerre, mais maintenant, son esprit ne pouvait encore moins se faire à l'idée d'un Duo déprimé en temps de paix.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Heero sentait que son cerveau était en train de surchauffer face à la situation. La surprise était trop forte et il avait vraiment besoin de dormir pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais, à cet instant, il vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Duo et se sentit mieux tout de suite.

S'étant installés au salon, son hôte demandait à Heero ce qu'il était devenu, comment il avait construit sa nouvelle vie, s'il avait revu les autres. Le jeune homme prenait un véritable plaisir à répondre aux questions de Duo. Dans un élan de joie qu'il ne montrait pas, il demanda à l'Américain ce qu'il faisait, maintenant qu'il ne travaillait plus au garage. Mais il comprit très vite qui ce genre de questions étaient à retirer de toute conversation quand il s'adressait à Duo car celui-ci, en entendant la question, avait perdu son sourire et rougit légèrement avant de bafouiller sa réponse.

-Euh, en fait… je ne fais rien d'officiel. Euh… disons que je… je suis au chômage.

Heero voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami et que celui-ci ne voulait pas lui dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il se dit qu'il trouverait par lui-même et qu'il aiderait Duo à se sortir de ces conditions. Mais quelles conditions ? Dès qu'il posait une question sur le travail du jeune homme ou sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à démissionner, il changeait lâchement de sujet en faisant tout pour cacher son embarras. Après que Heero eut raconté sa vie de long en large, Duo se leva et dit :

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Tu dois être crevé à cause de ton voyage et en plus, je te harcèle depuis des heures avec toutes mes questions indiscrètes.

-Je te rassure, tu n'es pas du tout indiscret, mais c'est vrai que je suis fatigué.

Duo reconduisit son invité à sa chambre, lui lança un « bonne nuit » plutôt froid mais moins qu'il l'aurait été à l'arrivée du Japonais, et repartit lui-même vers sa chambre qui était la pièce d'à côté. Ce ne fut que quand il vit la tresse disparaître derrière la porte un peu plus loin qu'il ferma la sienne et se coucha dans les draps du lit où avait dormi avant lui, une des personnes qui avaient le plus comptées dans la vie de son ami.

Malgré la sérénité de la chambre et la douceur des draps, le jeune homme ne put trouver le sommeil. Caressant le tissu qui recouvrait son corps, il se dit que la peau de Duo devait sans doute procurer la même sensation. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être de l'autre côté du mur ? Mais ce garçon l'étonnerait toujours. A cet instant précis, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état de dépression si à l'opposé de lui ? Et ce refus de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais qu'avait-il à cacher ?

Commençant à se faire des scénarios plus fous et plus improbables les uns que les autres, Heero fut arrêté net dans ses pensées par un bruit provenant du couloir. Certainement Duo qui se levait pour une quelconque raison. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que l'Américain semblait faire tout pour faire le moins de bruit possible, mais rien n'échappait aux oreilles affûtées de l'ancien soldat parfait.

Après que les pas se furent éloignés de la porte de sa chambre, Heero l'entrouvrit et jeta un œil vers le bruit des pas de Duo. Près de la porte d'entrée, il le vit enfiler ses chaussures et se glisser dans son manteau avant de disparaître au dehors. Mais où pouvait-il aller en pleine nuit ? Un million d'idées assaillit la tête du Japonais qui s'égarait de plus en plus face à ce comportement si étrange et si différent de ce qu'était Duo pendant la guerre.

Prenant conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, il se recoucha sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux ouverts, il ne pensait qu'aux possibilités du départ si soudain de Duo, et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux en faisant le vide dans son esprit, l'image de son ami s'imposait à lui sans que Heero puisse la chasser.

Il resta donc couché dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, pendant plusieurs heures. Pendant tout ce temps, un silence de mort régnait dans toute la maison et aucun son ne provenait de l'extérieur, si bien que le jeune homme fit un bond de trois mètres de haut quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment. Se précipitant sur ses pieds et vers l'embrasure de la porte qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer.

Ce qu'il vit fut la chose la plus horrible qu'il eut jamais vu. Malgré ce que son enfance malheureuse et la guerre lui avaient montrées, il aurait préféré être aveugle plutôt que d'assister à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Duo se tenait fermement à la poignée de la porte, le visage crispé, la paume de sa main libre fortement appuyée sur sa tempe. Il tentait avec grande difficulté de retenir des gémissement de douleur, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul, mais que Heero dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. Se lâchant , il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, mais s'écroula au bout de trois pas. Heero aurait bondi hors de sa chambre pour lui venir en aide s'il n'avait pas eu le corps entier paralysé par cette vision. Avec toute la peine du monde, Duo réussi tout de même à se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre et finalement sortir du champ de vision de son invité.

Quand Heero finit par reprendre le contrôle de son corps, son premier geste fut d'aller voir Duo dans sa chambre, mais il se ravisa et retourna se coucher. Une fois la tête posée sur son oreiller, à travers le mur, il put entendre un murmure qu'il reconnut pour être des pleurs mêlés de faibles excuses.

-Pardon… pardon… je le savais…

Heero entendait les larmes de Duo tomber lourdement sur les draps. Il sentit lui-même les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les ferma, se refusant à pleurer.

_« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, demain tout aura disparu. Ce n'est qu'un rêve…_ »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Survie suicidaire**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un review, j'apprécie énormément.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Heero fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui lui caressait le visage et par une bonne odeur de café qui embaumait toute la maison. Il se leva lentement, enfila ses vêtements de la veille et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, il trouva Duo qui tentait désespérément de sortir deux tranches de pain du grille-pain sans trop se brûler les doigts. S'appuyant contre le mur, Heero le regardait se débattre comme un enfant.

Le Japonais repensait à ce qu'il avait vu la veille et se dit que la fatigue lui avait sans doute fait imaginer tout ça mais il remarqua que Duo avait un énorme bleu sur son bras à moitié caché par la manche de son tee-shirt. S'il avait eu un tel bleu quand ils avaient discuté la veille, le jeune homme l'aurait remarqué immédiatement, ayant fait un examen complet de son ancien compagnon. Il en conclut donc que ses yeux ne lui avaient pas fait défaut et qu'il était réellement arrivé quelque chose à Duo.

Ce dernier, se sentant observé, se retourna et aperçut Heero qui le regardait d'un air pensif.

Bonjour, lui lança-t-il. Bien dormi ?

Heero ne pouvait certainement pas lui répondre qu'il avait été perturbé toute la nuit parce qu'il l'avait vu sortir en pleine nuit et revenir en grande douleur. Il se contenta donc de lui répondre :

Oui, la chambre est très agréable.

C'était aussi ce que disait Hilde. Elle avait choisi cette chambre parce que le matin, le soleil la réveillait en douceur et qu'ainsi, elle était la première levée.

A cette pensée, l'Américain eut un sourire mélancolique qu'il chassa assez vite. Il réussit finalement à retirer les deux tranches de pain de la machine infernale et, après les avoir mises dans une assiette, il les tendit à Heero.

J'imagine que tu as faim. En plus, hier, je ne t'ai même pas nourri. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

Merci Duo.

Ils s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine, Heero mangeant son petit déjeuner et Duo le regardant faire.

Tu ne manges pas? demanda le Japonais.

Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

Encore plus étrange. Depuis quand Duo ne mangeait pas le matin? Son invité tombait de plus en plus bas en découvrant de petits détails comme celui-ci. Pas qu'il était déçu, mais il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et qui rendait le jeune homme en face de lui si, si… si différent. Il tenta à nouveau de l'interroger, peut-être que, la surprise passée, il lui répondrait.

Alors que fais-tu d'habitude dans la journée?

En fait, rien. D'habitude je reste à la maison, mais comme tu es là, on va se trouver quelque chose à faire.

Je ne voudrais pas bouleverser ton mode de vie…

Mais non, t'inquiète pas. C'est bien que tu sois là. Pour aujourd'hui, on peut aller se promener, je te ferai visiter le quartier.

Bonne idée, tu pourras aussi me présenter à tes amis.

A cette phrase, Duo rougit légèrement. Comment avouer à Heero qu'il n'avait jamais pu donner sa confiance à qui que ce soit… Mais il n'avait pas à rougir, il pouvait le lui dire. D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi.

La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas d'amis. Mes amis, c'était vous quatre et Hilde. Moi je croyais que même après la guerre, on serait resté ensemble, les cinq pilotes. Mais chacun voulait partir refaire sa vie. Je me suis donc rabattu sur Hilde, mais même elle, elle est partie. Ce qui fait que je suis resté tout seul et je me suis renfermé sur moi-même.

Il avait dit tout cela avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Son interlocuteur comprit qu'il gardait tout ça en lui depuis bien longtemps et qu'il avait finalement eu le courage de le faire sortir. Malgré que ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne faisait pas vraiment plaisir à Heero, il était heureux que son ami se soit confié à lui. Il jugea que le terrain était bon et il en profita pour éclairer ses pensées.

Puisque tu me parles si franchement, tu n'auras aucun problème à me dire comment tu t'es fait ce bleu sur ton bras.

Je… je suis tombé.

Tombé ? Duo, tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Pendant les missions, il nous est arrivé de tomber, mais des bleus comme ça, on s'en faisait quand on se faisait fracasser contre un mur à plusieurs reprises, par exemple. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Duo se leva lentement et regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

C'est pas tes affaires.

Comment c'est pas mes affaires ? s'écria Heero qui s'était également levé. Ça me regarde parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et ça me rend dingue de te voir dans cet état.

Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère. Hilde aussi faisait ça et ça m'exaspérait.

Tiens, en parlant d'Hilde. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Duo n'ajouta rien. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Heero put entendre la porte de sa chambre claquer avec force, puis plus rien. Le Japonais, après avoir réalisé ce qui se passait, alla se planter devant la chambre de Duo et frappa doucement.

Duo, excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais comprends que je ne te reconnais plus et que j'essaie de comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il frappa une seconde fois en appelant l'Américain, mais rien ne lui parvint. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit et il ouvrit la porte aussi vite qu'il le put. Ce qu'il vit le glaça. Duo était couché sur son lit, tremblant de froid, les yeux fixés au plafond. Heero se précipita sur lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci lui montra d'un signe de tête un flacon de pilules sur sa table de nuit. Le jeune homme le lui donna. Duo avala deux de ces pilules et se calma presque instantanément.

Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive.

Je peux pas, Heero.

Et pourquoi ça ?

Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je vais sûrement bientôt mourir.

A ces mots, Heero figea, le regard ancré dans celui de Duo.

_« Mourir ? »_

Le Japonais ne bougeait plus. Aucune expression ne pouvait se voir sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Devant lui se tenait celui qui comptait le plus dans sa misérable existence et cet homme allait mourir. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça, il ne voulait pas accepter ça. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il aimait Duo plus que tout, que lui seul était important. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement.

Pourquoi tu vas mourir ? Dis-le moi.

Non…

Ne me force pas à être violent, Duo, hurla-t-il, sans bouger d'un pouce.

Après une certaine hésitation, l'Américain se tourna de manière à ne plus voir le regard de son compagnon et lui dit :

Je vais mourir parce que je suis malade.

Malade ?

C'est sûrement dû à tous ce qu'on nous injectait pendant la guerre… Mais encore, personne ne sait exactement de quoi il s'agit.

Combien de temps ?

Difficile à dire. Ça peut être dans trois ans comme dans trois jours, à ce stade… Maintenant que je te l'ai dit, vas-t'en.

Pas question, je ne vais pas t'abandonner dans une situation pareille.

C'est justement ça que je voulais éviter. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Laisse-moi mourir en paix.

C'est pour ça que Hilde est partie ? Tu ne voulais pas de sa pitié alors tu l'as mise à la porte ?

Duo se retourna violemment vers Heero, les yeux pleins de fureur.

Ne me parle plus jamais de Hilde ou de pourquoi elle est partie.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Duo, ce qui déchira le cœur de Heero. Comment un être qui lui avait toujours semblé si fort pouvait se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse ? Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Paniquant, il lui dit sans réfléchir :

Je croyais que les garçons ne pleuraient pas.

_«Baka, tu ne pouvais pas dire quelque chose d'encore plus stupide ! »_

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Duo lui répondit :

Au point où j'en suis, plus rien ne compte, pas même des choses qui ont gouvernées ma vie.

Cette dernière remarque finit d'achever Heero. Celui-ci s'effondra par terre, s'appuya contre le mur et, après avoir pris une profonde respiration, se dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il resterait malgré le refus de son compagnon. C'était, d'après lui, la chose la plus logique à faire pour la personne qu'on aime.

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais, je suis méchante, mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Ça va être de pire en pire. D'autres surprises viendront…**


	4. Chapitre 4

Survie suicidaire 

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait deux jours que Heero s'occupait de Duo et le garçon semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule crise après la première et puis, plus rien. Il n'avait plus l'air de souffrir et ça remplissait le cœur de Heero de joie. Il avait passé deux journées merveilleuses avec celui qu'il aimait, il lui avait même fait la cuisine, à la grande surprise de Duo. Mais Heero commença à s'inquiéter de nouveau quand son ami émit le désir de sortir. L'ancien soldat parfait se rendit compte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient sortis et il pensa qu'il leur ferait du bien de prendre l'air. Mais Duo voulait sortir seul. Il avait des choses à faire et, d'après lui, ne pouvait pas les faire avec Heero.

Le jeune homme le laissa donc sortir malgré ses réticences. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, Duo se dirigea vers la clinique médicale, empruntant le chemin qu'il connaissait si bien. Sans hésitation, il entra et se présenta à l'accueil. La secrétaire le reconnut tout de suite.

« Monsieur Maxwell, vous venez pour votre traitement ? Asseyez-vous, le docteur va venir vous chercher. »

« Merci. »

Heero, resté seul à la maison, se trouva ridicule d'attendre le retour de Duo comme une mère qui aurait laissé son enfant sortir pour la première fois seul. Il décida d'aller lui aussi faire un tour et visiter le quartier, chose qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Duo mais qui était tombé à l'eau, certains événements lui étant tombés dessus.

Duo sortit de la clinique une vingtaine de minutes après y être entré. Il ne se sentait pas bien, ce traitement ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Il avait une de ses nausées comme jamais il n'avait eu. Décidément, les produits faisaient effet de plus en plus vite et bientôt, il ne pourrait plus les supporter et serait obligé d'arrêter tout ça. Retournant vers sa maison, il n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'une personne se planta devant lui. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Duo, tu continues ? »

« Hilde, laisse-moi passer. »

Mais, voulant la contourner, il s'effondra sur le trottoir. Elle se précipita sur lui pour le relever et l'aida à marcher jusque chez lui. Quand il releva son visage pour faire face à son amie, il avait le visage baigné de larmes. Il souffrait, ça se voyait dans son regard.

« Duo, je t'avais dit que ça te tuerait. Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté ? »

« Pardon, Hilde. Je suis un imbécile. Mais j'avais si mal… »

« Et tu vois où ça t'a mené. Combien de fois tu y es retourné depuis que je suis partie ? »

« Est-ce tu crois que j'ai compté ? C'est long un an. »

Elle n'osa plus lui poser de question, redoutant les réponses qu'il pourrait lui donner. Elle avait bien compris que c'était la fin et elle se dépêcha de le ramener chez lui. Quand elle entra, la vue de cette maison qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis un an lui fit un drôle d'effet, mais elle passa par dessus et conduisit Duo dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir installé sur son lit, elle remarqua certaines choses dans la pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dont une paire de chaussures affreuses que Duo, le connaissant par cœur, n'aurait jamais portées. Duo vit son regard interrogateur et lui dit :

« C'est les chaussures de Heero. »

Elle crut s'étouffer en entendant cela.

« Quoi, Heero habite ici ? Avec toi ? »

Il lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. C'est à cet instant que Heero revint de sa promenade et, ayant passé la porte d'entrée, il entendit clairement que Duo était rentré, mais qu'il avait un visiteur. Il reconnut la voix de Hilde et se dit que Duo devait être très heureux de la revoir après son absence, mais ce qu'il entendait étaient des paroles de dispute et ne comprenait rien à la situation.

« Mais pourquoi il t'a laissé faire ? Il t'en aurait empêché. A moins que tu ne lui ais pas dit. »

« Il est là depuis quelques jours seulement et il croit que j'ai une maladie incurable qui va me faire mourir. »

« Duo, tu es ignoble. Tu dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. »

Duo se fâcha. Elle était revenue depuis même pas une heure qu'elle recommençait à lui faire des reproches.

« Comment oses-tu revenir ici après m'avoir abandonné si cruellement et me dire que ce que je fais est mal ? C'est entièrement de ta faute si je suis dans cet état. »

À ces mots, c'est elle qui se fâcha.

« Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, tu sais très bien que tout est de ta faute. J'ai essayé de te stopper, mais Monsieur tête de mule ne m'a jamais écouté, et ça continue d'ailleurs. »

Elle sortit de la chambre en furie, sachant pertinemment que Duo ne l'écouterait pas. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle se trouva face à face avec Heero, qui était resté dans le couloir, n'osant pas signaler sa présence. Comme elle restait plantée devant lui sans rien dire, il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Il l'installa à la table et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Je veux des explications. »

« Toujours aussi direct à ce que je vois. »

« Tout de suite. »

Elle prit une grande respiration et demanda :

« Duo t'a dit qu'il était malade et qu'il allait mourir ? »

Le Japonais acquiesça.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité. Duo n'est pas malade, mais il va vraiment mourir, vu son état. »

Heero s'énerva.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, bon sang ! »

« La première année qui a suivi la fin de la guerre, on s'est installé ici, mais on avait des problèmes d'argent. Je travaillais pour un orphelinat du coin qui me payait quand ils avaient de l'argent, ce qui fait que notre vie était basée sur le salaire de Duo. Mais il s'est vite lassé de son travail et se perdait dans les heures supplémentaires. Moi, je voyais bien que sa joie de vivre s'estompait de jour en jour. Je tiens à dire que ça, c'est entièrement de ta faute. »

« Pourquoi de la mienne ? Je n'étais même pas là. »

« Justement. Enfin, Duo était revenu après une autre longue journée de travail, épuisé et découragé. Moi, je l'attendais depuis un bon bout de temps. Quand il est venu me rejoindre sur le canapé, j'ai déballé mon sac.

_« Duo, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu travailles trop. » _

_« Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis obligé de faire des heures supplémentaires, mon salaire avec ce que tu gagnes ne nous suffit pas. »_

_« Mais tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche. Écoute, je vais me chercher un travail plus payant et… »_

_« Non Hilde, il n'est pas question que tu te sacrifies à cause du manque d'argent. C'est moi qui t'ai entraîné dans cette histoire, c'est à moi de régler le problème. De toute façon, je crois avoir trouvé un moyen d'augmenter nos revenus. »_

_« Rien d'illégal, j'espère. »_

_« Mais non, t'inquiète pas. Il y a une clinique en ville qui cherche des volontaires pour tester de nouveaux produits, et c'est très bien payé. »_

_« Duo, tu veux jouer au cobaye ? J'aime pas trop ça. Ça pourrait être dangereux. »_

_« Mais non, je suis solide et puis tu sais, on a dû m'en injecter des trucs dans le corps pendant la guerre et je suis toujours là. »_

_« Bon d'accord, mais t'arrêtes les heures supplémentaires au garage, ça te tue. »_

_« Oui chef. »_

« Et c'est ce qu'il a fait et tout a très vite changé. Ça allait super bien au début, on avait plein d'argent et on avait beaucoup de temps pour nous. On vivait bien jusqu'à ce que… »

« Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? »

« Le volontaire, après avoir reçu le produit, pouvait rentrer chez lui et devait faire un rapport écrit de tous les effets secondaires qu'il ressentait pendant deux jours. Ensuite, il renvoyait le rapport à la clinique. Mais y'en avait qui ne supportait pas les produits et qui devaient abandonner. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de Duo, du moins au début. Le problème, c'est qu'au début, Duo n'avait aucun effet secondaire et donc ne faisait pas de rapport, mais il y allait de plus en plus souvent et n'allait presque plus au garage. Puis il a commencé à avoir des maux de tête terribles et il n'en avisait pas la clinique. Alors un jour, je me suis fâchée.

_« Duo, ça suffit. Tu vas arrêter ces expériences tout de suite. »_

_« Non, j'arrêterais pas, c'est ça qui nous fait vivre. »_

_« Mais t'es en train de crever. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Si tu n'y mets pas fin, je te quitte. »_

_« Ah ah, tu le feras pas, je te connais. Je te parie n'importe quoi que si tu pars, tu reviens dans les deux jours. » _

_« Et bien les paris sont ouverts. »_

« Et je suis partie. »

« Tu l'as abandonné ? »

« Je croyais qu'il allait se ressaisir, mais je vois bien que je me suis trompée. Mais même si j'étais restée, je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de continuer et de s'autodétruire. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Rien, il est foutu. »

Elle se leva, se détourna de Heero et se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo. Elle se planta devant son lit et lui dit :

« Voilà, t'as réussi. Tu as prouvé à tout le monde que tu étais le plus fort, que tu n'avais besoin de personne pour mourir. Moi je voulais t'aider, te faire oublier ta peine. Il fallait tourner la page, recommencer. »

« Je ne pouvais pas recommencer, lui répondit le jeune homme couché. Je ne pouvais pas oublier mes sentiments. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que tout le monde le pense. Et si je veux, moi, crever tout seul dans mon lit, c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher. »

« Et Heero, qu'est-ce que t'en fais. »

« Rien du tout. Il ne m'aime pas. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme en question sursauta. Était-ce possible que celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde partage ses sentiments ?

« Et comment tu expliques qu'il est là, de l'autre côté du mur ? »

Ce fut au tour de Duo de sursauter.

« Il… il est là ? Depuis quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? »

« Tout, je lui ai tout raconté Duo, il avait le droit de savoir. »

« Non, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Hilde, tu m'as trahi. Hilde, Hilde… »

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas à celui qui l'appelait. Elle sortit de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux et revint faire face à Heero.

« Je crois qu'il veut te parler avant de… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle prit son sac et s'en alla en courant. Heero était complètement anéanti. Il avait été si proche de son amour, mais ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. C'était trop injuste. Tout d'abord, il prit peur. Comment pouvait-il faire face à Duo sachant que sa mort n'était plus qu'une question de minute. Mais ce fut pour cette même raison qu'il se décida à passer la porte. Par contre, il n'alla pas plus loin.

Duo n'était plus sur son lit. Heero sonda la pièce du regard pour finalement apercevoir le garçon dans le coin de sa chambre, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les joues baignées de larmes. Il répétait comme une litanie : « Boys don't cry, boys don't cry… » mais les larmes continuaient de le contredire et ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Heero s'accroupit devant Duo et lui dit, sans qu'aucune émotion ne paraisse sur son visage :

« Duo, tu m'as menti. »

Ce dernier entra dans une colère monstrueuse et hurla à son interlocuteur :

« Oui et alors, je suis fini, je n'ai plus rien, ma meilleure amie ne peut même plus me regarder et l'homme que j'aime reste avec moi par pitié. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors oui, je mens, je mens comme je respire. »

« Duo, ce n'est pas de la pitié que je ressens pour toi, c'est de l'amour, de l'amour sincère. »

« Menteur. »

Duo avait dit ça, mais un sentiment l'envahit, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis très longtemps. La joie, il sentait une grande joie qui remontait du fin fond de son être et il releva la tête pour voir dans les yeux de Heero s'il était en train de s'imaginer des choses ou si c'était bien réel. Quelle joie l'envahit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les sentiments de celui qui se tenait devant lui étaient sincères.

« Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire avant plutôt que de me laisser me tuer à petit feu ? »

Le Japonais sourit à la remarque de son compagnon. Un grand espoir l'envahissait à cet instant. Il .tait persuadé qu'il pouvait empêcher la mort de Duo. Il prit le corps frêle de l'Américain dans ses bras et le serra tendrement.

« Si je te dis que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu me promets que tu vas m'aider à te guérir ou je vais être obligé d'utiliser la force ? »

« Je… je te le promets. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : merci à ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews et à ceux qui ont lu sans en envoyé… À cela suivra un épilogue pour… épiloguer, je ne vois rien d'autre à dire. **

-Ephemeris-


	5. Épilogue

**Survie Suicidaire**

**Épilogue**

Comme il l'avait promis à Heero, Duo avait tout fait pour guérir et pour se désintoxiquer de tous ces produits qui avaient envahi son corps. Cela avait pris pas mal de temps et les deux garçons avaient dû passer par plusieurs crises de la part du natté, mais avaient réussi à effacer toute trace des substances étrangères de l'organisme de Duo.

Celui-ci, depuis qu'il avait à ses côtés l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, sentait sa joie de vivre revenir petit à petit et recommençait même à plaisanter. Disons que le fait de se réveiller tous les matins dans les bras de Heero lui rappelait qu'il aimait et qu'il était aimé en retour, et cette situation le faisait se sentir important, au moins pour une personne.

Heero, lui, avait découvert de nouveaux sentiments telle cette joie de vivre qui grandissait jour après jour au contact du jeune homme qu'il avait longtemps mal jugé, ne comprenant pas les débordements affectifs qui réapparaissaient peu à peu depuis la promesse que Duo lui avait faite le jour où il lui avait avoué que l'amour que l'Américain ressentait pour lui n'était pas à sens unique.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'Hilde depuis qu'elle s'était sauvée de la maison, désespérée par l'attitude de Duo. En fait, elle reposait dans un cimetière de L2 où Duo était allé la rejoindre quelques années plus tard après qu'il ait arrêté de prêter son corps aux expérimentations de la science.

La trop forte dose de médicaments qu'il avait ingéré avait laissé des traces dans son organisme qui n'avaient jamais vraiment disparues et qui avaient refaits surface des années plus tard, alors que Duo pensait en avoir eu fini avec cette histoire.

Mais, par chance, sa dernière heure arriva sans trop le faire souffrir. Celui pour qui le choc fut très dur, ce fut Heero. Ce dernier avait fait reposé tous ses espoirs de bonheur sur Duo en comptant qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Duo était sa raison de vivre et rien ne pourrait faire changer ça.

Dans son malheur, le Japonais avait eu la chance de se faire dire ces mots que tout amoureux désire entendre de la personne qu'il aime. Ce matin-là, alors qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner pour Duo, il l'entendit s'agiter dans leur chambre et se précipita pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il trouva donc le natté emmêlé dans les draps du lit en train de cracher du sang et se sentant étouffé, comme si une main invisible le retenait fermement par la gorge. A cette vision, Heero se précipita vers lui pour tenter de le soulager.

« Ça y est Heero, » lui dit Duo. « Je crois que ma fin est arrivée. »

« Tais-toi ! » lui répondit Heero. « Tu t'es toujours sorti de ces crises, il n'y a pas de raison que tu y restes aujourd'hui. »

« Pourtant je la sens, cette mort dont je parle depuis des années et que je m'étais approprié pendant la guerre. Je la sens qui vient me chercher. Disons que je me fous de partir, mais maintenant qu'il y a toi- »

« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça ! Peut-être qu'elle te veut, mais je ne la laisserais pas t'arracher à moi sans me battre. Je t'aime Duo et je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Il avait mis dans ces dernières paroles toutes ses émotions, tant qu'il était troublé par cette bombe qui lui tombait dessus. Duo, lui, plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux bleus de Heero et tenta le mieux possible de le réconforter.

« Je sais que j'agis en vrai égoïste en ce moment. Je sais que ceux qui meurent sont toujours moins à plaindre que ceux qui restent derrière, mais j'ai bousillé mon corps et il ne m'obéit plus maintenant. J'ai une grande envie de quitter ce monde pour de bon et de ne plus avoir à m'en faire pour quoi que ce soit, mais il y a toi. En fait, il y a toujours eu toi. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu n'as pas cessé d'occuper mes pensées et si j'ai sombré dans cet enfer, c'est par désespoir parce que je te croyais amoureux de cette greluche en rose. »

Cette phrase fit sourire Heero qui retrouva un peu d'espoir qui fut très vite dissipé par ce qui suivit.

« Mais je ne me sens plus la force de continuer à lutter pour vivre dans ce corps complètement détruit et qui me fait tant souffrir. Mais la pensée de savoir que tu vas souffrir encore à cause de moi m'est autant insupportable que celle de rester dans mon corps actuel. Je dois donc faire un choix et je décide de partir. »

Heero ne pouvait pas croire à ces paroles qui lui semblaient complètement insensées et se mis à penser que Duo ne l'avait jamais aimé et que toute cette histoire n'avait été que de la rigolade pour lui. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi des larmes sillonnaient le visage de son amant et que son regard était entièrement noyé par le chagrin ? Et il continuait à parler.

« Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir à te faire endurer ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je souffre trop physiquement. Te rends-tu compte que c'est sans doute pire que n'importe quel entraînement que J aurait pu t'infliger ? »

Cette dernière phrase frappa Heero de plein fouet, comme s'il réalisait enfin le sens du discours de Duo. Il souffrait beaucoup plus physiquement que lui souffrait mentalement de son départ précipité et il ne supportait pas cette situation.

« Alors, tu dois t'en aller. »

« Heero… »

« Ne pense pas à moi, tu as déjà assez souffert par ma faute et ta situation actuelle n'a pas d'autre responsable que moi. Je suis désolé de vouloir te retenir. En fait, dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui suis égoïste et pas toi. »

Il se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et sentit que ses propres larmes venaient mouiller ses joues.

« Je…je t'aime Heero. »

Sur ces simples mots, Duo expira son dernier souffle pour aller rejoindre la mort qu'il avait tant côtoyée durant sa vie sans vraiment la connaître.

Malgré cette fin déchirante, Heero continua à vivre comme si Duo était toujours avec lui. Il avait gardé sa maison de L2 où rien n'avait bougé, Duo s'étant personnellement occupé de la décoration de sa maison habitée autrefois par Hilde. Tous les jours, Heero allait rendre visite à Duo au cimetière, sans oublier de faire un petit bonjour à Hilde qui dormait juste à côté de celui qui avait été dans sa son meilleur ami.

Mais Heero ne tarda pas à aller les rejoindre, ayant perdu toute sa force d'esprit depuis la mort de Duo, il finit par abandonner tout ce qu'il faisait, même dormir, même manger. Ce fut ses anciens camarades de guerre qui, après s'être inquiété de l'absence de nouvelles de la part du Japonais, s'étaient rendus sur L2 et avaient trouvé le jeune homme étendu sur le sol de la cuisine, une élastique à cheveux à la main.

Fin

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_ : Je m'excuse de ce retard. Disons que je n'avais pas grande inspiration pour écrire cet épilogue. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu et que l'envie de me lancer des tomates à la figure ne vous démange pas…

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que l'attente aura valu le coup.

Un petit merci à Heiji qui m'a fait repensé à cette histoire que j'avais, je l'avoue, un peu oublié…

_Réponse aux reviews_ :

**Kaorulabelle** : Je suis bien aise que ma fic te plaise et je prie pour que tu n'ais pas envie de m'assassiner après avoir lu la fin. En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère à bientôt.

**Nushan ynis** : Alors voilà l'épilogue. Disons que je pensais pouvoir me défiler en me disant que les gens auraient peut-être oublié cette histoire mais je vois que tu veilles au grain. Remarque, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose parce qu'après avoir reçu ton review, je me suis dit que je devais faire un effort et l'inspiration est venue d'elle-même et c'est ça que ça a donné. En espérant avoir fait ton bonheur et celui d'autres.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
